Draco Comes Out of the Closet
by ThatsWhatSheSaid9999
Summary: Draco has been hiding a dark secret...


Disclaimer: We own nothing, except your mom (we kid)

Draco Malfoy was the hot boy at Hogwarts. He has stellar looks, a six-pack, mad quidditch skillz, and the hottest babes. But Draco Malfoy was harboring a dark secret.

"Oy Malfoy!" An unbelievably sexy Harry Potter stool over him with a taunting grin of his white teeth (courtesy of Crest White Strips)

Normally Malfoy would have been able to take Potter because while Malfoy had a six -pack, Potter had only a four- pack. Draco knew this because he had seen him changing after quidditch. But today Malfoy was in a funk.

"What do you want Potter? A chick? Oh wait, you are one!" Crabbe and Goyle giggled at Draco's joke. This made Draco feel good. At least Draco's bad mood hadn't robbed him of his undeniable wit.

"That's what she said." Potter stupidly retorted. How creative. Crabbe and Goyle laughed even harder at this. God, they were so stupid sometimes. Draco was back in his slump.

"You guys are so mature." Hermione snickered at Harry's dumb comment. Though Hermione Granger was a muggleborn, she was one of the hottest girls on campus. Why she was hanging out with Potter and Weasley stumped Draco when she could be hanging out with all this manliness.

"I wonder where Snape is." Weasley said with a mouthful of an unknown green substance. "_What could Hermione possibly see in that guy?"_ thought Draco.

It was weird that the potions mater Severus Snape was not in the classroom at that moment. Everybody knew that Snape like to start class at 11:11 and it was 11: 13.

"I think we should have some fun with Draky-poo. Let lock him in the closet." Said Potter

"Yeah." Guffawed Ron as some of the green stuff in his mouth dribbled out onto the sleeve of Draco's new pink Lacoste polo. Umm… Yucky.

Draco was so preoccupied with the nasty, green stuff on his sleeve that he wasn't paying attention to the conversation. Or the fact that Potter and his four-pack and that Weasley with his seventeen pack (The guy was hot, no denying it. He was starting to see why Granger hung around him so much) were lifting him above their heads and throwing them in the closet. Well at least he'd be out of the sight of Potter and Weasley.

But then Draco remembered that HE WAS AFRAID OF CLOSETS!! OMFG!!

Meanwhile… Harry was bathing in the glory of having locked Malfoy in the closet. Everyone was glad to be rid of his whininess. It was very annoying at times. Lucky for Malfoy that he was hot enough to make up for his whiny face.

"Gimme fifteen." Harry held up his hands for Ron to smack.

"Harry, humans only have TEN fingers." Hermione rolled her eyes at Harry's intense stupidity. Ron didn't seem to have a problem with anything because he smacked Harry's hands back at him.

"Shut you know it all, I'm the friggin' chosen one, and if I say that we have fifteen fingers then we have fifteen fingers." Hermione constantly put up with Harry's abusive mood swings because she knew that most of the time that it was Voldemort talking through the scar. Or was it?

Hermione muttered something under her breathe that remotely sounded like "sucker." But it wasn't it wasn't the word "sucker."

Luckily for Hermione, Snape walked in seven seconds later and missed Hermione's utterance of such unladylike proportions.

"Whoever put glue on the toilet was really not being funny. They were actually being really dumb." Everybody was laughing too hard to notice Harry and Ron do air-knucks.

Word.

Snape started his boring lecture on the lifespan of a worm. Though we don't know why he was lecturing them on worms because he was potions teacher which is a lame job that doesn't pay well.

"What's is that sniveling crying noise?" Snape sneered. If you listened closely enough, you could hear faints sobs coming from the back closet.

"It's Malfoy. We locked him in the closet." Potter bellowed.

"Harry, you moron, you weren't supposed to tell him." Hermione hissed under her breath.

First Snape turned bright red. Then he turned blue. And then he turned a pale orange with purple polka dots. Which was hot.

He ran back to the closet to let Draco out. There on the floor lay Draco in the fetal position.

"Closets. So many bad memories." The tears dribbled down his cheeks.

"Mr. Malfoy! I am disgusted with you." The purple polka dots on Snape's face glowed in outrage.

"Don't look at me!" Malfoy yelled as he ran out of the room sobbing like a little girl.

Ron turned to Harry with a smirk.

"I guess you could say Draco came out of the closet today."

Twincest


End file.
